America's Dilemma
by foxytan
Summary: Having France renew England's wardrobe revives some memories of the good times the Brit had with the French man so very long ago. But there is one problem. England cannot love Frances again, he is dating America. When Alfred notices his lover might still express some feelings for the French man, he is caught in dilemma. What will he do? UsUk, FrUk
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch, what are you doing, you frog!"

"Oh, Arthur, do u ever stop complaining? I,m trying to make your wardrobe FABULOUS! Because we all know that a wardrobe "_à la française_" is soo much better than your English one.

"Are you saying your dressing styles are better than mine?"

"Oh come on! we both know your English men tried to copy my fabulous one and completely failed, which then resulted into a complete failure!"

"Oh i swear to god i will-OUCH!" he yelped as another needle stabbed his side.

"Stop moving and i wont have to keep poking you with this needle!"

"YOU GIT, you're doing that on purpose!"

"On hon hon hon, what can i say...I enjoy "poking" once in a while." The french man exclaimed with a wink.

At that, the English man's cheeks dusted over with a slight blush.

"On hon hon hon, I see you remember how great I am in bed don't you, Arthur?"

"Umm, well...no...of course I don't remember...I...I'd rather...I'd rather have Alfred in my bed than you any day, you frog!"

"Oh, i see you are still in sweet denial _mon cher _Arthur"

"I am not in denial. I always tell the truth. and the truth is that Alfred is better in bed then you are."

At that, said American made his way through the doors of the english man's mansion.

"YO IGGY! Where you at?! I've been waiting to see you all day! You better be naked or else I'm gonna have to-"

"SHUT UP YOU GIT! We have company! I'm in the main living room."

"On hon hon hon, it seems _mon_ _petit_ Arthur has got himself a very naughty little boy." The french man winked again.

"Oh shut up." Arthur whispered, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hey Iggy, hey french fries, what's up. Yo dude, why are you wearing such weird clothes!"

"First of all, stop calling me Iggy, you git, and secondly, it's the frog's idea of what makes a good-looking wardrobe."

The American burst out laughing, slapping his knee and nearly rolling on the floor.

"WOW! you look, like, totally ridiculous dude!" he exclaimed, tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Alfred, I dare say, your sense of humour amazes me. But then again, i guess i would laugh too if i was wearing your terrible wardrobe too."

"Hey, what the heck! This is my hero clothes!"

"Well I believe a hero should have a much better outfit than that..."

"Leave Alfred alone you frog! Now hurry up and finish up with me so I can spend time with my boyfriend.

"Oh i know how much you love it when I "finish" oh hon hon hon."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Frances?"

"Nothing, _mon cher Alfred_, nothing at all..."

Later that day, in England's mansion, things had gone very quiet, except in the English man's bedroom of course. The window had been left opened and a cool breeze was sweeping throughout the room. The floor was made of deep colored wood boards. And on the bed were the two men.

"So, you never told me about your little adventures with Frances...Why?"

"I believe that is in the past. I don't like thinking of the past. All that matters to me right now is that I get to be here with you, right now. Nothing else matters more to me than this Alfred."

"Alright dude. I get it. No past talk."

America nuzzled his face in the crease of England's neck, lightly brushing his lips against his skin. England let out a small breath as he pulled the American over him, running his hands gently down said nation's body. America smirked against England's neck, darting his tongue out and licking the skin before sucking on it, making the older man moan softly.

As Alfred continued sucking and kissing the man's neck, making his way down to his Adam's apple, Arthur had managed to slide his hand into the American's shirt and dragged his nails across the tanned skin, making said nation moan against England's neck.

Things went on like this for a while, kisses and bites and groping hands taking over the two men, until both of them were completely naked and fully aroused. From there, instinct took over. Clothes were ripped off and thrown aside to the floor. Hands fumbled against both men's bodies. America slid down to England's waist and slid his member down his throat, bobbing his head up and down. Meanwhile, England moaned loudly as he pulled the American's curl.

America slid a finger into the British nation, stretching his ass slowly. When he felt it loosen, he slid another finger, and another. He pounded his fingers deep within the Brit's ass, making said nation cry out loudly.

"Please! Alfred, please, I need you,now! The english man begged. A smirk spread across the hero's face. Seeing his lover always so needy made him love him that much more. The american spread his lover's legs, wrapping them behind his neck as he inserted himself into England's ass. Said nation let out a loud moan, arching his back as he tried to move closer.

"Ah ah ah, no Arthur, stay down." The American said, a slight grin curling on his lips as he pushed the Brit down against the bed, holding his arms down and thrusting into his lover faster and harder. Both nations moaned in unison.

"Alfred, I'm going to...to..."

Alfred covered Arthur's mouth with his hand, thrusting as hard as he could inside the british man.

Arthur squirmed under the american, letting out a last long complaint as both nations reached climax. When Alfred finally uncovered his lover's mouth, Arthur was slowly dosing off in the warmth of the american's arms.

"Did you like that, Iggy?" Alfred asked, feeling sleep tug at the edges of his mind.

The British nation did not reply as he had fallen asleep. America smiled, kissing his lover's cheek and spooning him. As He slid his arms around England's waist, the nation mumbled in his sleep : "Fr...Fran...ces...Frances, I...I love you..."

The American snapped awake. Could his lover really have mumbled another man's name in his sleep?!

_**TBC!**_


	2. Chapter 2

America simply could not sleep these past few days. Just a few days ago, he'd heard his lover mumble another man's name in his sleep. How was he to even bring up the subject to his boyfriend without hurting poor England. He could not simply utter : "the other day, I was watching you sleep and you whispered that you love France." No, he could no do that. Neither could he say : "Yo Engalnd, should i be worried that you mumble other nation's names when you're asleep?" No, not that either. What could poor Alfred possibly say to try and understand what was going on with his lover these past few days...And anyways, when had this all started?! Right...when that stupid French Frie had put on ridiculous clothing on his man...

Meanwhile, at France's Mansion.

"Oh, Arthur Kirkland, you never cease to amaze me!"

"I am aware that i am, frog, but I did not come here to have you oogle over my amazing figure."

"I see, then why would you come all the way out here, _Monsieur Kirkland?"_

"It's about Alfred..." The English nation mumbled.

"OOO, relationship issues. Come to see the expert then?"

"Well, I suppose so." He muttered, staring at the floor.

"Come in come in!" France ushered the English nation inside, and sat him down at the kitchen table.

"How may I help you, _mon cher?" _ The french nation asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well, ever since you came over to England for my wardrobe change-up, which was horrible by the way, Alfred has been acting really weird with me. He barely talks to me, he seems to be avoiding me most of the time, i've heard him muffle a cry once or twice and i doubt he even sleeps. I feel like i may have done something worng, but i have no idea what i could have possibly done!"

"This started after i came over to England, you say?"

The Brit nodded his head sadly. He finally brough himself to look into the french man's beautiful dark blue eyes.

"well, have you told your American about our past?"

"No, of course not!"

"I believe we might have found the problem... Alfred might fear of our past together and feel insecure. He may think you still have feelings for _moi_ since you refuse to talk about the past."

As the french man's words came to him, Britain began to feel an overwhelming pain within his heart. How could he have been so stupid? If Alfred refused to speak of his past, he might feel the same way and it might make him act like the American had been acting these past few days. but how could he proove he had no feelings for Frances when he was not even sure himself.

"Frances...I..." The English man placed his palms over his eyes and began to sob softly. He felt so worthless. Two years he had been with Alfred, and for two years he had refused to face his old feelings towards the french man. He could not admit his feelings to Frances, no, that would be cheating, but how could he possibly move on if he could not even admit his feelings to himself, let alone to others.

"Arthur, dear, why ever are you crying?" The french nation asked, now gripping the counter, trying not to move towards his ex lover.

"I...I...Frances...I still... Frances, For peeps sake, I still love you!" The British exclaimed, feeling his heart shatter within him.

"_Mon Dieu_, Arthur, Why did you not tell me earlier?" The French exclaimed, feeling tears coming on as well.

"I'm with Alfred, I couldn't let myself feel it anymore!" He cried, standing up and making his way to France.

"I know, i know you are. I feel the same way. I have had many lovers over the past two years, but none of them were very much like you, England." The French nation began, sobs covering his deep set voice.

"France, I dont know what to do!" As suddenly as his sadness had been brought on, the Brit was overcome by a sudden anger. "this is all your fault, you frog! If you did not exist, i would not be in this situation!" He yelled, taking the last steps towards said nation, closing the distance between their bodies."

"I am aware, but if i did not exist, you would have never found _Amérique, mon cher._"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Why?"

"I can't stand hearing your voce! It makes me go insane!"

"It is so terrible?" The French asked, no longer crying.

"NO! It reminds me of...of how very much i miss you!"

France blinked, and for a moment, everything remained quiet, perfect silence, and both nations were suddenly overcome by a need, bigger than any they had ever felt. A need for each other's bodies. Ahunger that suddenly could not be satisfied. And both nations lips began to move closer to one another's.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_France blinked, and for a moment, everything remained quiet, perfect silence, and both nations were suddenly overcome by a need, bigger than any they had ever felt. A need for each other's bodies. A hunger that suddenly could not be satisfied. And both nations lips began to move closer to one another's..._

England had not intended on doing this when he had first decided to come to France. No, he had simply wanted closure from France, his Ex-lover. He had simply wanted to get rid of these pesky feelings and continue his life with his Alfred. He certainly had not come here to do this...But then again...he did not hate the idea either.

_And both nations lips began to move closer to one another's..._

As France's lips touched England's, Arthur groped France's hair, locking his fingers within the blond curls. Oh, how he had missed this hair. The kiss, which had begun as slow and chaste, quickly became heated and greedy. Both nations ate at each other's mouth, England biting down on France's bottom lip.

Frances' hands began to slide down Arthur's body, searching him after all these years apart. He had dreamt of this moment for months, the moment when he would finally be able to touch his ex-lover once again. Arthur shoved Frances against the counter, pressing his hips into the other's roughly. France moaned, pulling Arthur's soft locks between his fingers, making said nation moan and rub his erection against the French man's hips.

France whispered a soft "On hon hon hon hon", before leaning back against the counter and pulling Arthur's body fully against him. England grabbed at the French man's pants and ripped them open, the metal button on the wait clattering to the floor. France slid his hands under the Brit's shirt before hastily pulling it off over his head. England broke off the kiss long enough to say "pants...off...now".

France hastily pushed down his pants, beginning to pull off his shirt as well.

"No, let me" Britain whispered, pulling it off so quick it pulled the blonde curly hair, making France moan in delight. Said nation reached down and undid Arthur's pants, pulling them past his knees along with his boxers. He then proceeded to grope the Brit's member in his right hand, masturbating it roughly.

"On hon hon hon, _Monsieur Kirkland _has gotten bigger since I last savored his sweet body"

Shut up France, no talking." The Brit exclaimed through clenched teeth, trying to keep quiet.

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt the french man's hot breath upon his erect member, sucking and biting him. He let out a loud moan, in surprise, and promptly bit his fist to keep from making a sound. France's hand wrapped around his arm and pulled his fist away.

_"Non non non..._I want to hear all the sounds you make, _mon cher._

He continued sucking harder and faster, his own erection beginning to grow as he listened to the English man's complaints and as said nation continued to pull France's hair. Britain then pulled the French nation to his feet, by tugging at his hair, and turned him over facing the wall. He shoved a knee into the blonde nation's back and bent him over the kitchen counter, bending France's arm at the elbow and holding it against his back, making him utterly helpless. Said nation moaned softly, struggling against the man's grip, but the English nation had the advantage and kept his control over the French man.

Britain inserted his cock into France, dry and without any foreplay, not only to make him suffer, but also to hear him groan in pain. "It's so sexy when you groan like that Frances" He whispered into the man's ear, thrusting roughly to stretch out the French nation. Frances bit his lip, his teeth digging deep and breaking skin, letting blood flow down his chin onto the cool flat surface he was bent over. "_Mon Dieu!" _ France moaned, struggling to get his arm free.

"Don't you dare, you let me fuck you the way I want, you frog. You have no idea how long I have waited for this!" Arthur growled, shoving his cock deeper into Frances and hitting his prostate, which resulted in the French nation shivering in pleasure, begging softly for more. At his begging, the Brit obeyed, as he pounded his member over and over into the french man, taking complete control over his new slave, at least, that's how the English man called him at that moment.

He continued like this until the blonde beneath him let out a loud sigh and his load shot out against the kitchen bottom cabinets, covering them in it's milky texture. England could not only smell sex all around them, but he could also feel the French man's ass tighten around his erect member, and that sent him over the edge. He shot his load into the French man, grunting loudly. He pulled out after a few minutes, releasing his hold on the other man's body and they both collapsed to the floor, in complete exhaustion.

Britain awoke to the smell of cheese croissants. The French man's bread making techniques had always amazed the British man. He made his way out of bed, God knows how he had ended up there in the first place. He pulled on one of France's over-sized dress shirt, colored a tinge of blue and soft lavender and made his way to the kitchen, where Frances was pulling out fresh croissants from the oven.

"_Bon matin, mon cher!" _The Blonde nation exclaimed, waving.

"What?"

"I said : Good morning."

"Morning?! I slept here all night?"

"Well, yes, you passed out after our little adventure..."

"Oh god. OH god oh god oh god OH GOD!"

"What is the matter _Grande-Bretagne?"_

"America! He's must be worried sick! I need to go home right now!" He exclaimed, rushing to the bedroom, grabbing a croissant on the way.

He stopped to take a bite and for a minute was paralysed with delight. "God, what did you do to these? They are am-

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND! YOU SON OF A BITCH! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU SPENT THE NIGHT IS IT?!

Britain turned around, wearing nothing but France's dress shirt, and fell face to face with his boyfriend, who was pissed as all hell. That was when he saw them, the American's tears that were quickly dripping off his face. what had he done?

_**TBC!**_


	4. Chapter 4

That was when he saw them, the American's tears slipping quickly down his cheeks. What had he done?

"Alfred, please, I'm sorry. I have no idea why i came here in the first place. I'm so sorry, Please list-"

"Shut up Alfred! Just...Don't bother! It's over between us! I'm leaving now. Goodbye." The American nation sobbed, running out the front door.

There were a few moments of silence between the two differing nations, until the British nation sniffled and fell to the ground, upon his knees, crying in his hands. France watched, helpless in his position. How could he help, he whom never had had a serious relationship in his life. There was nothing he could really do, nor could he really understand what was happening to his next lover. But one thing was bothering him.

Why was it that this time around, he actually felt bad about sleeping with someone else's boyfriend? He had really wanted England back, after all, but why was he now so sad as he watched the other, upon his knees, as he poured all the tears of his body into his hands? Had he really wanted Arthur back this much? No, he didn't. Not if having Arthur for himself destroyed the poor British nation.

What could he possibly do...

"ARTHUR YOU SON OF A BITCH! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU SLEPT LAST NIGHT IS IT?"

The words of the American resonated in the back of France's mind. This was his fault. Maybe Alfred was right. If he did not exist, England would be alright. Or would he be? After all, he had admitted to still loving the french man. Therefore, it was not entirely his fault. But for a rare occasion, the French was at a lost for words. And even as the Brit ran out into the halls of his mansion, the French still could not move, nor say a word.

He had to fix this...

"Alfred? Alfred where are you? I got your phone call."

The American had run back to his country after running out of Paris, not bothering to pick up his things from London. In a desperate attempt, he had tried to reach his brother Matthew, and had once again gotten the answering machine, as the Canadian had probably been out with Prussia again. America had left a very rushed message, yelling something about how he hates France and croissants and that they were the cause of a hero's meltdown. So here was the Canadian, who had taken the first flight to America and run to find his brother within the house.

"Here..." The Canadian heard mumbled from the bedroom down the hall. He rushed into the room to find his brother stretched across the king-sized bed, an empty pizza box in his lap and empty chocolate bar wrappers all over the floor. The Canadian shook his head.

"America...did you have a fight with England again?"

The American did not look up. However, Canada could hear America's muffled cries as he slightly nodded his head.

"Aww, sorry bro..." The Canadian whispered, moving towards him and climbing on the bed, shoving some garbage the the ground before tightly embracing his brother.

As the American felt his brother's embrace tighten itself around him, he pressed his face against the Canadian's shoulder and cried and cried, this complete and utter sadness overwhelming the little American's heart until he simply could not control himself.

Canada held his sobbing brother for what seemed to be hours, until he was all out of tears and fell asleep in the Canadian's arms. Canada stayed still for a moment, debating what to do with his brother. He couldn't just leave him there and go home. He'd satay a few days until things got back to normal between the two nations. Yes, that was a good plan.

"_Grande-Bretagne? _Are you alright?" France asked quietly, stepping into the room the British nation had been cooped up in all day.

"Sure..." The Brit mumbled, his face pressed into one of the many pillows that had been laid upon the bed. A small moan of despair sounded through the man's voice, only barely noticeable.

"England, you have been in here all day. It's a beautiful day outside. wont you come out with _moi?" _The french asked,hesitant.

"No, I want to lay here and die." He replied, another muffled moan sounding aloud.

"Non no, mon ami, come. You must come outside. If not for you than for me. I feel terrible."

"Oh please!" The Brit explained. When have you ever felt terrible about anything? Let alone for sleeping with someone?"

"Please, just come outside with me. I hate to see you sad _mon ami._ Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee?"

"Alright alright, I'll go with you, but only because you are being annoying, stupid French Frog."

"On hon hon hon, you are feeling better already. You called me frog."

"Let's just go outside."

...

Both nations made their way outside the glass french doors, into a beautiful garden oasis the French man had had built. Arthur admired the pretty red and blue flowers that grew around the garden, creating a walking path. After a while, they arrived to a centered little fountain, that bubbled happily, with a bench all around it. France too Arthur's hand and led him to the bench, sitting him down on it and kneeling before him. He continued to hold his hand as he began to speak.

"Arthur, there is something I must admit before you run away again, searching for your lost American."

"Go on...?" The Brit demanded, sudden interest sparking within him.

"Well, you see...Je t'aime...I never stopped loving you. Since that day you walked away from me, I...I...Damnit! _Grande-Bretagne, je rêve de toi_. I never stopped, every night, I dream of you since that day you left me. I can no longer deny it. I know you are angry at me and all, but Arthur, before you leave me again, this time I am afraid it might be forever, i have to let you know how i really feel. Sure, I often act like some pervert...but Britain, you must know, I do it to ignore that racing heart I suffer from when I see you entering the world conference room. I can not change the way i feel England, but I can tell you that if you choose Amérique, i will no longer interfere within your lives. I will dissap-"

The French man was cut off by the British man's lips falling upon his own, eating at his mouth hungrily. The kiss lasted a long time, there on that bench in the summer air surrounding the garden, but Arthur knew, at that moment, that he did not truly love this man. Sure, his heart could accelerate when he saw the man dashing about, but he also knew that the way he felt about America and France were two very opposite feelings. For America, he really did feel true love, his heart that fluttered each time he was with the man, the light teasing they always had for each other, the electrifying touch his lover had when he touched his skin, all this, leading him to knowing he truly did love the silly American.

On the other hand, what the British nation felt for France was very different. Sure, he felt lust towards the French nation, who wouldn't? But on the other hand, he did not feel love, that was the reason he had left him in the first place. Apart from lust, there was nothing else. There was no love in his heart for any other nation but America, even though, by now, it was probably too late. Britain broke away from the kiss first, staring into the deep blue orbs of the French man's eyes.

"I'm sorry France. I do feel lust towards you, of course, but i now realize the reason I left you that night, is because there are no other feelings but this lust i feel for you. There is no love here, no future for you, nor I. I realize now, as it is already too late, that I had it wrong all this time. Never have i felt the way i feel for America. I don't wish for you to disappear France, but i do wish to get my boyfriend back. I need him, and if i do not have him, I fear I might never get over that."

"Go, you silly English boy, hurry back to your lover's side. I will always be here for you no matter what you choose, and I understand your feelings towards your hero. Now hurry back, it is never truly too late, unless you decide to wait it out. I have learned that as I have waited for you so many years. Now go before I force you back into bed with me!" France winked, tears glinting in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Francis." The English nation bowed and turned, running out of the garden towards His future, his America.

"Goodbye, _mon amour" _France whispered to himself.

_**TBC**_

_**Wow, one more chapter guys! This story gets me very emotional, as it reminds me of something i had to live through as well. Sorry if I don't Post up new chapters as often because of it.**_

_**Tanya **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Go, you silly English boy, hurry back to your lover's side. I will always be here for you no matter what you choose, and I understand your feelings towards your hero. Now hurry back, it is never truly too late, unless you decide to wait it out. I have learned that as I have waited for you so many years. Now go before I force you back into bed with me!" France winked, tears glinting in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Francis." The English nation bowed and turned, running out of the garden towards His future, his America.

"Goodbye, mon amour" France whispered to himself.

"Do you want pancakes? I have fresh maple syrup for you."

"No thanks...I'm not hungry..."

This is getting bad, the Canadian thought to himself. America not hungry? That Arthur better not come around here or I'll be giving him a piece of my mind about the way he's treated my brother...then again...maybe I wont...I'm not sure..

"Alfred...you are going to eat, whether you like it or not." The Canadian stated, turning a little red in the face.

"Mattie, please, I'm not-"

Matthew shut him up by shoving a fork full of pancake into his mouth. Alfred chewed reluctantly, when suddenly his eyes lit up with that light the Canadian had missed so much.

"OH GOD! Matthew, what did you put in these? The American gasped, grabbing another fork of pancakes. "The... are...amafing!" He exclaimed, is mouth full of food.

Matthew giggled "I knew you would like them. I put chocolate chips in them."

You mean you made your special cheer me up pancakes?" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, I sure did. Je t'aime Alfred!. I want you to cheer up ok? Please?" The Canadian pleaded while hugging his brother.

"Sure Matthew...Anything for my little bro." Alfred hugged back, the smile the Canadian had missed so much reappearing upon his lips.

Suddenly, the front door to America's home opened as it slammed against the wall, letting through a very distressed looking England. At first, America stared, not yet recovered from the shock of seeing the English man at his door. He had told him he never wanted to see him again...then again...did he really want to forget him? No, of course not, not his Alfred! But he was still very angry, that was for sure. Count on this American to hold a grudge.

"Arthur...wh-"

Before America could continue, England's lips fell upon his own, so roughly that Alfred's glasses clattered to the floor. The American struggled but was soon helpless as the Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace, even though he still was not kissing back. The Brit ate at the american's mouth until by force, he shoved his tongue into Alfred's mouth.

Hesitant, the American quickly slid his tongue across his lover's, until he was suddenly completely entranced into their kiss. Images of the happier days between the two nations flashed within his mind, remembering how the British nation's body felt under his hands, the feel of his mouth on his, the warm hugs he gave, his expression of anger, with a hint of amusement behind his eyes as he called him a Git. How it felt when he woke up, wrapped in his lover's arms. How he longed for those days to come back to him. But it was over now, he told himself, he had cheated. America pushed him away softly.

"Stop Arthur. It's over, I told you. You cheated on me with that french bastard! I'm not taking you back!"

"Alfred..."

"No, I don't want your apologies, Arthur. I want us to go back to the way we were. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to have to think : 'I wonder if France was better than me at kissing, at loving you'...I want to go back to before all this happened. But we both know we can't. You know we can't Arthur!"

Arthur pulled him into another kiss, and this time, Alfred did not struggle. Both their hearts accelerated, Arthur's hands slid to America's hair, pulling it gently and America slid his legs around said nation's waist, holding him tightly against his body. Arthur pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to America's.

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what"

"Love, can't you tell? It hasn't changed. We still love each other. I still love you. Alfred, I need a second chance. I was confused. I didn't know. I didn't realize how wrong I was about my feelings for France until it was too late. Please, I understand if you don't want me around you anymore, I'll go away. But if it's the last thing you do, just let me try to explain."

"Alright, explain to me why you broke my heart, whispered you love France in your sleep, cheated on me! Explain to me why I should take you back Arthur! Go ahead!"

"Alfred, when I went to France's house, it was to talk about you. Because you were acting so strange around me. And I was worried! And I didn't know what to do about it. I was worried. But we started talking about our past together, when we were together and I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I thought I might still have feelings for him. I got angry and we somehow got to do what we did. But I was hurting him. I wanted to hurt him. And later today, we were sitting in the garden as I cried over you. I cried Alfred! For YOU! But I realised it was just a lust I had felt and of which i had acted upon, Alfred. Everyone feels lust once in a while, but I was stupid to act upon it. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you walked out. It's like I can feel you in my arms when you are not there, hear your voice in my head, feel your eyes stare at me. Feel your hands in my hair! I can't stop, and I can't forget you either. Maybe you can but not me. I won't. I refuse to forget Alfred! I will never forget you, and what we had, what i still have for you!" The British nation cried in desperation, fisting Alfred's shirt in his hands.

It took a moment for anyone to move. They were both frozen in the moment, Arthur's tears falling to the American's shirt. And then, it happened. Within that frozen moment, for both nations, something changed. America blinked, he slowly slid his hands up the Brit's arms, around his neck. He pulled himself up against Arthur, his legs still around the Brit's waist, and pulled his lover into a deep, heavy kiss. The British nation held America against him, and slowly lifted him into his arms, kissing him in the air before he pushed him up against the wall roughly, never once their lips parting, as the kiss became heated. electricity sparked between their skins, everywhere they touched. That sparked that had seem so far away all these months came back to them. Shivers ran down one another's spines, goose bumps raised over their arms and legs and in that moment, everything changed.

Both nation's hearts began to race, beating against one another's chests. Arthur continued kissing the American, nipping his lower lip. Alfred ate at his mouth, moaning into it as the Arthur reached down into his jeans, sliding his hand over the hard lump within his boxers. He moaned a little louder in response, biting Arthur's lip. but the kiss broke, their lips parted. Arthur stared at him.

"Tell me you love me" He whispered.

"W-what?" Alfred looked dazed

" .You. Do you love me?" He continued.

"I- Arthur I" The American stuttered.

"Just say it. Yes or no? "

"Just shut up and kiss me dude. I really missed you!" The American smirked, pulling Arthur back to his lips.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Canada felt his pocket vibrate as he received a text message. He pulled it out and smiled at the screen as he read through the short message. He quickly typed up a reply:

_"Mission Accomplished, They made up. I'll be home in an hour. Get ready for a big kiss when I walk through that door"_

He was not surprised when a few minutes later, he received another reply:

_"They are always ready for you, Mattie,_

_Love Russia"_

_**THE END**_


End file.
